kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Field Day!
Field Day! is the first story of the Newborn Era, written by Gamewizard2008. Meant to serve as a relief from the Seven Lights Saga, the Kids Next Door take part in Field Day activities that test their powers and abilities. Field Day! was published on July 11, 2017, and was completed on September 10, 2017. It is preceded by Seven Lights: The Last, and is followed by Sector MG. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12568776/1/Field-Day Chapter List #Home-Run Debut! #The Race Is On! #Helping Hands #Teamwork #Eve of the Renaissance Games and Players Home-Run Contest A Sandbag is placed on a platform inside a barrier. Players will have 10 seconds to build up damage in the Sandbag and immediately send it flying across the field when the counter hits 0. The strongest operatives were chosen. *Global Command - Maddy Murphy *Sector V - Sheila Frantic (out of bounds) *Termina Sector V - Thomas Drilovsky *Sector W - Anthony McKenzie *Sector IC - George King *Sector RZ - Daniel Whitby *Sector W7 - Mocha (0 yards) *Sector JP - Jinta Hanakari (out of bounds) *Sector SA - Morgiana *Sector KB - Ruby (destroyed) *Sector MG - Romeo Conbolt *Sector $ - Ciel Phantomhive *Sector GT - Sind Diego *Sector LN - Jasminka Antonenko *Sector U.A. - Ochaco Uraraka (out of bounds) *Sector GF - Grenda *GKND - Vweeb *Marzipan Pirates - Stewie Griffin *The Gang - Kaleo Anderson The Footrace Plus Other Body Parts The Footrace is simply a race between the fastest operatives, starting across a beach, climbing a cliff, swinging swings in a jungle, some platforming, and ending with running up a slide. Any form of bending, magic, or flying is not allowed. *Global Command - Panini Drilovsky *Sector V - Sheila Frantic *Sector W - Fybi Fulbright *Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector RZ - Daniel Whitby *Sector W7 - Chimney Ukeru *Sector JP - Karin Kurosaki *Sector SA - Morgiana *Sector KB - Ruby *Sector MG - Wendy Marvell *Sector $ - Ciel Phantomhive *Sector GT - Sind Diego *Sector GF - Mabel Pines *Sector LN - Amanda O'Neill *Sector U.A. - Izuku Midoriya *GKND - Makava *DNK - Lirpa Keewnedlog *Troll KND - Nepeta Leijon *Marzipan Pirates - Nel Sweet Tooth Each player is given a semla. They must take small bites of the semla and, during a 10-minute time frame, make as much of the semla last as possible. Refusal to take a bite during a whole minute will disqualify you, as will devouring the whole dish. The semla is so delicious that it tests the players' temptation, and as a bonus, they will not be able to finish it after the contest. The players with the biggest sweet tooths were chosen. *Global Command - Panini Drilovsky *Sector V - Haylee Gilligan *Sector W - Sally Harper *Sector IC - Suki Crystal *Sector RZ - Columbine Whitby *Sector W7 - Chimney Ukeru *Sector JP - Ururu Tsumugiya *Sector SA - Index *Sector KB - Sapphire *Sector MG - Wendy Marvell *Sector $ - Carol Masterson *Sector GT - Konbu Colins *Sector LN - Jasminka Antonenko *Sector U.A. - Ochaco Uraraka *GKND - Vweeb *Troll KND - Rawberry Preserves *Spirit KND - Ellen Wickens *Marzipan Pirates - Augustus von Fizzuras Cook It Up Cook It Up is simply a cooking contest. Players are given a mountain of ingredients from various worlds (magically bubbled so as not to contaminate each other). The players must create whatever dish they please at their cooking stations. The judge, Zess T., will taste the dish and determine if it is passable. *Global Command - Panini Drilovsky *Sector V - Chris Uno *Termina Sector V - Truman Kirman *Sector W - Sally Harper *Sector IC - Lola Stork *Sector RZ - Columbine Whitby *Sector W7 - April Goldenweek *Sector G - Mary Goldenweek *Sector JP - Yuzu Kurosaki *Sector SA - Nagisa Shiota *Sector KB - Liberty Belle *Sector MG - Kiki Yamaka *Sector $ - Carol Masterson *Sector GT - Ally Mitchels *Sector LN - Sucy Manbavaran *Sector U.A. - Bakugo *GKND - Arianna Dunfree *Hyrule KND - Koko *Troll KND - Terezi Pyrope *Marzipan Pirates - Augustus von Fizzuras Tightrope Treachery Players must go across a tightrope over a vast waterfall chasm. The rope will go through a waterfall, a canyon of fans, Shy Guys will blast (weak) cannonballs from boats down below, and the race will end up a diagonal tightrope that is touching the surface of a sloped river. The players with the largest feet were chosen. *Global Command - Panini Drilovsky *Sector V - Harry Gilligan *Termina Sector V - Thomas Drilovsky *Sector W - Anthony McKenzie *Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector IC - George King *Sector RZ - Columbine Whitby *Sector W7 - Mocha *Sector JP - Kodama *Sector SA - Morgiana *Sector KB - Bon Clay, Jr. *Sector MG - Philip Blakely *Sector $ - Raleigh *Sector GT - Konbu *Sector GF - Grenda *Sector LN - Jasminka Antonenko *Sector U.A. - Tsuyu Asui *Undersea Lab - Emily Garley *GKND - Arianna Dunfree *DNK - Sipa *Troll KND - *Marzipan Pirates - Nel *Gallagher Elementary - Shelly Johnson *The Gang - Kaleo Anderson Too Hot, Too Cold Players must sit in a giant pot that is heated to boiling temperatures, and after a while, turned down to very cold temperatures, and back again. Testing their endurance, if they leave the tub, they lose, and the last one remaining wins. *Global Command - Cheren Uno *Sector V - Kirie Beatles *Sector W - Sally Harper *Sector L - Eric Horvitz *Sector IC - Miyuki Crystal *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Sector JP - Ururu Tsumugiya *Sector SA - Goombella *Sector KB - Sapphire *Sector MG - Kiki Yamaka *Sector $ - Carol Masterson *Sector GT - Ally *Sector GF - Candy Chiu *Sector LN - Lotte Yanson *Undersea Lab - Emily Garley *GKND - Arianna Dunfree *DNK - Ahcom *Marzipan Pirates - K. Lumsy Swim Season Swim Season is a race that takes place across the sea and has several unique obstacles for swimmers to overcome, including swimming their way up and along waterfalls up a tower. The best swimmers were chosen. *Global Command - Cheren Uno *Sector V - Sheila Frantic *Termina Sector V - Melissa Gilligan *Sector W - Aranea Fulbright *Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector RZ - Daniel Whitby *Sector W7 - Chimney Ukeru *Sector JP - Karin Kurosaki *Sector SA - Index *Sector KB - Bon Clay, Jr. *Sector MG - Hat Kid *Sector $ - Weiss Schnee *Sector GT - Doran *Sector LN - Diana Cavendish *GKND - fishkid operative *Oceana KND - merkid operative *Hyrule KND - Zora operative *DNK - *Troll KND - Feferi Peixes *Marzipan Pirates - Augustus von Fizzuras *Sector U.A. - Tsuyu Asui Crush or Chomp Players are pitted against one-another: they each must enter a cannon, imagine their self as something, and they will be transformed into what they imagine as they shoot out (except in a wackier form). The stronger imagination will send the other player falling into a Chain Chomp garden. The contest keeps going until only one player remains. *Global Command - Zach Murphy *Sector V - Haylee Gilligan *Termina Sector V - Kellie Beatles *Sector W - Fybi Fulbright *Sector IC - Suki Crystal *Sector RZ - Diwata Uno *Sector W7 - April Goldenweek *Sector JP - Yuzu Kurosaki *Sector SA - Goombella *Sector KB - Sapphire *Sector MG - Philip Blakely *Sector $ - Raleigh *Sector GT - Uzu Colins *Sector GF - Dipper Pines *Sector LN - Lotte Jansson *GKND - Vweeb *DNK - Ynohtna EiznekCm *Troll KND - Yosafire Holior *Superbia KND - Izuku Midoriya *Marzipan Pirates - Rallo Tubbs Hunter X Hunted Players are assigned a person to hunt and it takes place in Hyrule's Lost Woods. Players score points by attacking their prey, resulting in said prey losing points. However, prey can attack their hunter to reclaim those points, but can't steal any more than that from the hunter. The game lasts for 10 minutes. *Dillon York > Ururu Tsumugiya > Aranea Fulbright > Sunni Chariton > Terry Stork > Biyo Winston > Ciel Phantomhive > Toru Hagakure > Aisa > Lenari > Killua Zoldyck > Nagisa Shiota > Vweeb > unnamed Amazon > Atsuko Kagari > Lee Andrew Grayson > Romeo Conbolt > Terezi Pyrope > Maggie Simpson > Avakam Saucer Sniper Players ride a saucer through a target course over Aquaria, Flora, Legola, and back to Aquaria. Using their guns, bows, or whatever long-range attacks they have, they must shoot targets and score as many points as possible. Blue targets are worth 3, green are worth 2, and red are 1, while purple Majora's Mask targets subtract 4 points, and hitting other players subtracts 5. *Global Command - Cheren Uno *Sector V - Artie Gilligan *Termina Sector V - Merida DunBroch *Sector W - Fybi Fulbright *Sector IC - Lola Stork *Sector RZ - Lee Andrew Grayson *Sector W7 - Aisa *Sector JP - Kodama *Sector SA - Nagisa Shiota *Sector KB - Hibiki Lates *Sector MG - Oliver Orson *Sector $ - Ciel Phantomhive *Sector GT - Doran *Sector LN - Constanze *GKND - Vweeb *Spirit KND - Death the Kid *DNK - Avakam *Troll KND - Eridan Ampora *Marzipan Pirates - Maggie Simpson *The Gang - Kimaya Heartly Team Games The Team Games are one that required each player to pair with someone they do not know personally. The partner must be from a different sector and of the opposite gender as well. *Cheren Uno and Hat Kid *Romeo Conbolt and Karin Kurosaki *Wendy Marvell and Jinta Hanakari *Goombella and Goombario *Terry Stork and Ruby *Index and Ciel Phantomhive *Sunni Chariton and Sind Diego *Tronta Dunfree and Terezi Pyrope *Haylee Gilligan and Raleigh *Harry Gilligan and Sapphire *Artie Gilligan and Constanze *Chris Uno and Weiss Schnee *Maddy Murphy and Nagisa Shiota *Zach Murphy and Miyuki Crystal *Vweeb and Aisa *Anthony McKenzie and Morgiana *Augustus von Fizzuras and Kirie Beatles *Sheila Frantic and Harvey Harper *Philip Blakely and Ally Mitchels *Mike Strongarm and Gonshiri *Shelly Johnson and Bon Clay, Jr. *Dipper Pines and Nel The Whisper Hour Each pair must disclose a secret to one-another to gain points. It is a game that could potentially last forever. The rules are as follows: #Fairy Princess Mavis places everyone under a magic bubble, which will call out anyone for lying about their biggest secret. This bubble also puts them under the Secret-Keeping Curse. #*If their "biggest secret" has already been disclosed, they must pick a different secret. #If anyone discloses the other person's secret to even one person, they will be shrunk down and must become their partner's slave for a month. #If a partner refuses to give their own secret after the other person confessed, the former will be shrunk down until they do. #If a person's secret becomes known to the public via some other means, the curse on the secret-keeper will be lifted. However, the first person will still have the curse. #*If the person reveals their own secret AFTER the keeper had told it to someone else, the latter will remain shrunken until the month is over. #If both partners reveal each other's secrets, the first person will be shrunk down, and once their month is over, the second person will follow. Known Secrets *Cheren Uno - sometimes dreams about his female friends being tiny and climbing his body. *Hat Kid - her true name (later confessed) *Ciel Phantomhive - the secret of his eyepatch and his true identity (later confessed) *Index - her true name could destroy the world (later broken by Ciel) *Philip Blakely - his true form and the reason he takes pills (later confessed) *Romeo Conbolt - likes seeing older girls in swimsuits, and he hates himself for it *Karin Kurosaki - likes to go about in her underwear when no one's at home, and turns invisible if someome comes home *Wendy Marvell - hopes her breasts are as big as Sugar's when she grows up *Sheila Frantic - she can't read, do math, or science, her mom lets her ditch school, and her parents fight about it. *Harvey Harper - wishes he didn't have emotionbending because he hates feeling others' emotions *Zach Murphy - he stole a CD from that cloud... he thinks it recognizes him *Miyuki Crystal - fell in love with Loli girls and dresses that way to hide the crushing emptiness inside *Nel - a bunch of dirty things she would do to Augustus Story Importance *Monty and Agatha Uno have taken the role of raising Cheren, Aurora, and Chris, after the deaths of their parents. *Sector $ is introduced, a sector of rich kids that Carol Masterson formed. **It includes Ciel Phantomhive, who has an Original counterpart we met during The Last. ***During the Whisper Hour, he told Index a secret regarding his eyepatch, to which Index revealed that saying her true name could destroy the world. *Sector MG is introduced, formed by Wendy Marvell and consisting of magic operatives. **It includes the nameless Hat Kid from the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Whisper Hour, Hat Kid whispers her true name to Cheren, and he is familiar with her last name. *Victini appears, and Fi mentions him to have similar qualities to a Firstborn. *Team Gnaa is training their forces to combat the Nextgen Kids Next Door. Characters *Kids Next Door **Global Command ***'Cheren Uno' ***Mako Mankanshoku ***Sunni Chariton ***Darcy Chariton ***Panini Drilovsky ***Francis Drilovsky ***Maddy Murphy ***Zach Murphy ***Larry MayHence **Emily Garley **Mike Strongarm **Marcus Drilovsky **Sector V ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Sheila Frantic ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***MaKayla King ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mary Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector L ***Melody Jackson ***Eric Horvitz **Sector GF ***Dipper Pines ***Mabel Pines ***Grenda ***Candy Chiu ***Gideon Gleeful ***Waddles **Sector JP ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya ***Kodama **Sector SA ***Nagisa Shiota ***Morgiana ***Index ***Goombella **Sector KB ***Bon Clay, Jr. ***Ruby and Sapphire ***Hibiki Lates ***Liberty Belle **Sector $ ***Carol Masterson ***Ciel Phantomhive ***Weiss Schnee ***Pacifica Northwest ***Raleigh **Sector MG ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely ***Kiki Yamaka ***Hat Kid **Sector GT ***Sind Diego ***Doran Dodley ***Konbu Colins ***Uzu Colins ***Ally Mitchels ***Biyo Winston **Galactic Kids Next Door ***Nebula D. Winkiebottom ***Jerome D. Winkiebottom ***Arianna Dunfree ***Tronta Dunfree ***Vweeb ***Makava ***Sollyx *Monty Uno *Agatha Uno *Team Gnaa **King K. Rool **Bowser, Jr. **Dr. Eggman **Gruntilda Winkybunion **Majora **Giovanni **Ganondorf Dragmire (mentioned) Locations *'Uno Household' *Aquaria *Hideout Helm *Flora (briefly) *Legola (briefly) *Coruscant; Party City Soundtrack *“Home-Run Contest” from Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Home-Run Contest *“Slider” from Super Mario 64 - The Footrace *“Cooking with Zess T.” from Paper Mario: TTYD - Cook It Up *“Saving Courage” from Mario Party - Tightrope Treachery *“Heat Test Minigame” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Too Hot, Too Cold *“Rainbow Cruise” from Super Smash Bros. Melee - Swim Season *“Chase the Bunnies!” from Super Mario Galaxy - Crush or Chomp *"Fun 'N' Games" from Banjo-Tooie - Saucer Sniper *"Golden Grove" from Ni no Kuni - The Trust Walk *"Jump Up, Super Star" from Super Mario Odyssey - City Search Trivia *Originally, this story was meant to be its own chapter in On The Way, before Gamewizard thought it was too complicated. Site Poll Which game was your favorite? Home-Run Contest The Footrace Sweet Tooth Cook It Up Tightrope Treachery Too Hot, Too Cold Swim Season Crush or Chomp Hunter X Hunted Saucer Shooter Trust Walk Whisper Hour City Search Sandbag Rebellion Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era